guitar_hero_fanmadefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gutar Hero DS II
} ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="70" | Año ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Canción ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Intérprete(s) ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Tier ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="70" | Genero |- | 1978 || "Runnin' with the Devil" || Van Halen || 1. Opening Licks || Hard Rock |- | 2008 || "A-Punk" || Vampire Weekend || 1. Opening Licks || Surf Rock |- | 2000 || "Disposable Teens" || Marilyn Manson || 1. Opening Licks || Alt. Metal |- | 1984 || "Ballroom Blitz" || Krokus || 1. Opening Licks || Glam Metal |- | 1989 || "Epic" || Faith No More || 1. Opening Licks (encore) || Funk Metal |- | 1990 || "Got the Time" || Anthrax || 2. Amp Warmers || Thrash Metal |- | 1976 || "Jailbreak" || Thin Lizzy || 2. Amp Warmers || Hard Rock |- | 2000 || "Hate to Say I Told You So" || The Hives || 2. Amp Warmers || Garage Punk |- | 1967 || "Love Me Two Times" || The Doors || 2. Amp Warmers || Blues Rock |- | 1991 || "Smells Like Teen Spirit" || Nirvana || 2. Amp Warmers (encore) || Grunge |- | 2001 || "Bodies" || Drowning Pool || 3. String Snappers || Nu Metal |- | 1994 || "Basket Case" || Green Day || 3. String Snappers || Punk Rock |- | 1973 || "20th Century Boy" || T. Rex || 3. String Snappers || Glam Rock |- | 1982 || "Electric Eye" || Judas Priest || 3. String Snappers || Heavy Metal |- | 1987 || "Sweet Child o' Mine" || Guns N' Roses || 3. String Snappers (encore) || Hard Rock |- | 1983 || "Looks That Kill" || Mötley Crüe || 4. Return of the Shred || Glam Metal |- | 1991 || "Sad but True" || Metallica || 4. Return of the Shred || Thrash Metal |- | 1982 || "Rock this Town" || Stray Cats || 4. Return of the Shred || Blues Rock |- | 2005 || "Best of You" || Foo Fighters || 4. Return of the Shred || Alt. Rock |- | 1971 || "Roundabout" || Yes || 4. Return of the Shred (encore) || Prog. Rock |- | 2004 || "Slither" || Velvet Revolver || 5. Relentless Riffs || Hard Rock |- | 1962 || "Misirlou" || Dick Dale || 5. Relentless Riffs || Surf Rock |- | 1986 || "Modern Day Cowboy" || Tesla || 5. Relentless Riffs || Glam Metal |- | 1986 || "Walk This Way" || Run DMC ft. Aerosmith || 5. Relentless Riffs || Hard Rock |- | 1989 || "Play with Me" || Extreme || 5. Relentless Riffs (encore) || Heavy Metal |- | 1990 || "Cowboys from Hell" || Pantera || 6. Furious Fretwork || Heavy Metal |- | 1983 || "The Trooper" || Iron Maiden || 6. Furious Fretwork || Heavy Metal |- | 2005 || "Beast and the Harlot" || Avenged Sevenfold || 6. Furious Fretwork || Hard Metal |- | 2006 || "Knights of Cydonia" || Muse || 6. Furious Fretwork || Prog. Rock |- | 1990 || "Hangar 18" || Megadeth || 6. Furious Fretwork (encore) || Thrash Metal |- | 2013 || "The Looking Glass" || Dream Theater || Credits || Prog. Rock |}